One Happy Family or is it
by Dawb
Summary: Its about how family has nothing too do with blood and how love can get you through anything will SAM and Emily break up will the Cullen's make it through counseling will the family stay together or will they end up separating
1. Emily point of view chapter one

Emily's pov

It seems like I have known my loved Sam Uley for eternity and I will love him for another. We got married two years ago in a ceremony that just family was invited. This family included the whole pack plus all of there families, Charley Swan, and all of the Cullen's. I still laugh about that we actually had it in the Cullen's back yard and Alice did most of the planning and insisted on paying for most of it she was great. We all became really close after Jacobs Nessi was born. Sam , Paul, and Leah was the most reluctant too the blending of our families but with Sam and Jake sharing alpha responsibilities for the pack he came around pretty fast. The wedding was beautiful my dress was a lacy puffy princess looking dress that was one of a kind made just for me. The whole house and yard was decorated with my favorite flowers lilacs. The whole house was decorated too the hilt and this included the driveway and whole entire yard. Sam was dressed in a gorgeous tux. Jake was the best man and Leah too my great surprise agreed too be my Maid of honor and she wore a beautiful silver designer dress. The reception was held it the back yard and they had the biggest cake I ever seen it was on a stand that looked like a tree and there was five branches and each branch held a six layer cake covered in beautiful hand made lilacs from sugar. There was a five foot buffet that was piled high with food and every time it went down a little Alice filled it back up. We danced for hours before Alice was pulling me into the house too change dresses so we could leave on our honeymoon. Our honeymoon was on Esme Isle a gift from Esme and Carslile it was beautiful. We stayed for weeks Jake said not too worry he would handle anything that came up with the pack. I don't think either of us ever wanted to leave but eventually we did and came back too reality. Life has been normal I guess over the years except two pleasant surprises.

About a year ago Sam and I had went too the Cullens because Nessy was sick and Jake was a mess. She was sick for a month and was just getting worse and worse and we were all scared that she would die. Sam was terrified that if she did Jake would do something drastic so he wanted too make sure he was there too help get him through if it happened but it did not. I could not believe how bad she looked when we went in she looked like a ghost or a coupes. Bella and Edward did not look too good either and with the help of Seth we finally got them too go hunting. Jasper told us after they had left that they had not hunted in almost a month and he was afraid he was going too lose all three. Sam and I watched over the next three days as Nessi was not getting worse. Minute by minute you could see the life leaving her and you practically seen her heading too the light. Till finally Carlisle found some kind of cure something too do with vinegar and blood. Once she started too look like she was on the mend we left and went home. When we pulled in the drive way there was two young kids sitting on our steps. I looked at Sam "who are they?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders I got out of the car and he pulled the car into the grauge. "Hey" I said too the little brown haired grey eyed boy and gold haired green eyed girl "can I help you?" The children looked at each other then hugged and finally the little boy held out a piece of folded paper and said "we are supposed too give this too a Sam" as he wraped his arm around me. "Yes I'm Sam" he said as he reached around me took the note from the kids. He opened it and we read together

Sam

These two are your sibling Hailey and Rusty. I am sick of putting up with them if you don't want them send them too a foster home I don't care.

Dad

I looked at Sam he looked like he was about too cry like I felt I grabbed and squeezed his hand and whispered "They will stay with us we will make it work" he smiled. "Hailey and Rusty it looks like we won the jackpot and we get too have you with us is that ok" Sam said. They looked hesitantly at each other than shook there heads yes. I went and unlocked the door "Welcome too your new home come on in" I said. The next couple of weeks was hard but we got through them it took them a long time too trust but once they did they did it with there whole heart. Sam and I always wanted kids but going from none too having two nine year old twins in a couple of seconds was a shock. Those two kids went through a lot before we got them Sam is so lucky he never knew his father and Hailey and Rusty are so unfortunate too have known him.

The first night they stayed hear we put them in separate rooms but found them curled in a ball together in Hailey's bed in the morning. It took us months too convince Rusty that we would not hurt Hailey or him. After about three months we got them too sleep in there own room but still till this day they are really protective of each other. I don't know if they will ever truly open up about every thing that happened in the past but all I knew was I had too make them feel safe.

I laugh thinking back too how Sam threatened the pack guys with death if they imprinted on Hailey or the couple girls on Rusty. He took to the protective older brother role emediatly and still holds it too this day. I try too take on the loving caring mom role that I feel they never had. I just keep adding too the list of people that I have taking in like they where my kids but I still have not had a child yet. When the children first moved it the pack was so afraid of coming around that they hardly did but that changed after a while. Both of the kids are in the seventh grade now and doing good they have a lot of friends most of them being the pack. Hailey always jokes that she was glad too get a big brother but having all of these brothers is too much.

Now that we are starting too starting too setle down into a normal routine I feel like I can breath. I am thinking about going too school to be a chef or a pastry chef and Sam is very supportive and so is the pack. They have all promised if I decide too go for it they will help with the kids and around the house. Nessi has promised too make sure they are all fed and taken care of if I go with it. I am seriously thinking of going too school for this. I love too cook and all the guys like my cooking. I have been told by my whole family that I don't even have too go too school I should just open a restaurant in town because I am a great cook. I don't know about that but now they got me thinking about it.

Of course Alice called me soon as she seen me thinking about opening a restaurant and said she would be my designer. I told her I did not know what I was doing yet but that sure did not stop her. She has stopped over here about three times in the last couple of days with new designs. These include drawings, cloth samples, flower samples, plate, bowls, cups, silverware, cookware and anything else you could think of. I really wish they could put her on medication for Attention Deficit Hyper Activity Disorder but when I asked Carlslile about it he said he tried before but it did not work. He guesses just like everything else it did not work on Vampires either. The last time I talked too her she was talking about toilets and faucets and the like I told her she needed too slow down. Some times I think it was better when she could not see us because of the wolf thing but since we all have got closer she can see us fine. That is a good thing most of the time except when she goes into one of her spells.


	2. bellas pov

**Bella pov**

The years since the volturi fight has went by way too fast. Edward and I still live in the cabin but we built a second story on it a couple of months ago and it has its own entrance and exit for Jake and Ness Edward did not like the Idea since in truth Ness is only realy nine but she is grown into a beautiful woman that looks like shes in her nineteenth to twentieth year of life. Jake made a deal with us that they would live in the second floor till Nessy was ready too move to the house her and Essme was desining and they are talkinga about kids enough too drive even me to a tantrum at times but that's Edwards forte. I wish my baby grew up slower but she is special and grew up faster than normal people I have learned too deal with the reality better than my husband. I cant believe how lucky I am I get too have the love of my life and my best man in my life for ever.

Lea lives in the basement apartment in the main house with her soon too be husband Nathaniel a friend of Tanya's family. She is still a member of Jakes pack if that's what you want too call it. Its just the two of them but for the most part Jake and Sam have been running the pack together since shortly after the fight. Seth went back too the pack but Leah refused so Jake kept his pack separate for her. She and Nathaniel met when Tanya and her family came too visit when Ness turned one and Leah imprinted on him. She is much easier too bee around now but she still gets mad when we all point out she hates vampires but fell in love with one. She says she will never go back too the big pack because there is too many voices in her head then. Jake agrees but now that he is working with Sam he can hear them all.

Edward did not realy like having two of his ex enemies living in the house with us at first but he has got over that since him and the pack have gotten extremely close and go hunting together. He talks too one of the guys from the pack almost every day. Even him and Jake have gotten closer too my amazement. That's where he is now with Jake, Seth, Nessi, Jazz, and Alice hunting and then they are going too play a game of baseball when the rain storm comes.

Nessi is doing great she is even smarter than her father I think. She just like my Edward loves too play instruments and is constantly reading. She has been my ray of light that I did not know I needed. Her powers have been increasing over the years first she could she could only show you her thoughts but now she can also retrieve any thought anyone ever had, she can also make you feel pain that is even worse that Jane's according too everyone else I am immune, she also has a power of manipulating people into doing what she wants when she wants against your own will. She dose not need that power around her father or her Uncle Emmet though they are just well trained when it comes too her.

I have been working on my power over these years and it is getting stronger and stronger and now not only can I resist mental manipulation but also if im concentrating physical like with Jasper. Resently I been working on not letting people into my coccune unless I want them there but I have not got that one too well yet. I am now able too let Edward in too my thoughts if I want witch is fun and lets him relax some. It still bothers him that he can not get in other than at my will but he trys so hard too be ok with that.

Charley and Sue got Married last year and are verry happy. Sue moved into my dads house and they redid the basement for Seth and my room is used for Ness or Leah when they spend the night. They are talking about adopting a kid I think it's a good idea but I guess its up too them. Seth loves the Idea but Leah thinks there too old. Charley seems too be excited because he never really got too be in my life all that much but he wants too make it different for this child. Sue feels like she's losing her children and is ready too have another in her life.

Alice has been having a ball over the last couple of years first Edwards and my wedding, then Sam and Emily's Then Charley's and Sues and now Leah and Nathaniel and soon after that im sure it will be Jake and Ness even if her father don't think he's ready for her too be. Oh and the graduation party for Ness and Jake last year. I know one thing she has been in her happy place with all of this shoping she had too do. Now her new project is Emily's new restaurant that she is not even sure if she's opening but you know Alice after she gets in one of her rolls.

Carlisle now has Edward and Emmet working in his office too teach them responsibility. I remember the night the two of them where wrestling and went through the wall that went from the living room too the dinning room and then the one that went into the kitchen. Esme was so mad she grounded both of them too there rooms till there dad came home they tried too argue Edward said "you cant ground me im married with a kid mom" that was the first and only time I eve heard my dear loving mother-in-law scream "keep testing me boys and I swear you will be ashes now go till your father comes home in a couple days go now" they both looked in disbelief and got up off the couches and said "yes mom" and Emment went up the stairs but my husband went too go out too the cottage but was blocked by his mom pointing at the steps so he went but looked at me in disbelief first. Them couple of days where some of the longest of my life because she ment it when she said grounded she would not let me or rose se them or talk to them and rose had too spend nights in the cabin or the three of us spent them together. When Carlisle got home later in the week he told the two of them that they would be paying for the repairs and too earn the money they would work in his office till he thought they learned there lesson. Neither of them argued but when me and Ness and Jake went home that night he complained tome about having too work in a doctors office. "Edward what do you expect they are sick of paying for thing you two damage on purpose or accident and you two take no responsibility for your actions" I said calmly while looking into his eyes "how would you feel if it was Ness and Jake destroying the cottage would you not tell them they had too pay for the repairs?" He dropped his gauze and threw himself on the bed with a sigh "your right my love" was his response. That was over a year ago and they probably would be finished if they both did not break other things like the vase my loving husband threw at Jaspers head because they where arguing over where too go on a hunting trip.

_Ring ring ring _I slowly came out of my thoughts when I finally realized the ringing I heard did not come from inside my head but instead from my cell phone. "Hello Emily" I said after looking at the caller id and hit the green button. "Hey bells can you and Rose come over I want too talk" she sounded weird. "I can I think rose can too is something wrong" I asked. "Good we will talk when you get here" was her response before there was a ringtone. I closed my phone and yelled up the stairs "Rose Emily just called she wants us too come over". "OK" She yelled "go start the car I will be out in a few seconds." I grabbed the Volvo keys and headed too the grauge passing Esme I said "mom can you tell your son and my daughter I will be back later me and rose are going too Sam and Emilys" she shock her head and smiled. I rushed over too her and kissed her cheek before speeding too the car and starting it rose got in a second later.

"Bells what did Emily want us for" rose asked. I shrugged " she said we would talk when we got there." She shock her head and I started too drive. I drive slower than most of my family so it took us longer than it would if rose drove and I could tell it was nerve racking too her. "Hey Bells is Eddy still whining about working for dad cause Emm is and its driving me nuts" rose was fustrated I looked at her and laughed. "He tries but I cut him off I tell him they deserve it they have had a free ride long enough" I smiled "I told him that night that I agreed with the punishment and he would do the same thing if it was Ness and Jake." "hmm I have not tried that angle with Emmet maybe that's what I will tell him next time he complains" she snickerd. We were stopped infront of Emilys and she was waiting on the porch.


	3. long overdue reunion

Paul Pov

"UGH" I screamed at Sam "Quit telling me too get into a better mood my mood is your fault so live with it." Since Hailey came too live with Sam and I imprinted on her I have not been allowed near her or the house if she's home. "With your temper you might hurt her so I am ordering you to stay away" Sam said in his Alpha voice the night it happened. Since then I have been in a bad mood it's been two years how would he like not seeing his Emily for two years. "Hailey ask about him all the time" Quill told Sam in this weeks pack meeting that was being held during school hours. Clair and Hailey hang out a lot together even though Clair is a little older they are always together. "Sam you cant stop it from happening any longer" Jacob said in a strange voice. "Jacob you better not" Sam ordered. "That dose not work on me remember and if I have too I will" Jake said in a calm voice. I was confused what are they talking in a different language I guess you call it Alpha. Sam and Jake just stood there in the living room with there arms crossed and having a staring contest. I guess they where trying too prove who had the more power. My phone rang it was a text from Emmet: _hey Paul need too talk see you soon in the baseball meadow Emmet. _This confused me more than the argument between Jake and Sam I was not exactly close with emmet but I guess we got along better than I did with most of the Cullen's. I sat there pondering if I should go for a few seconds looking at the stairing contest this can last all day and night. "Forget this have a nice contest" I huffed as I went around the couch and out the door of Emily and Sams house. "Where are you going" Quill called after me. "The Cullens" I said as I backed out of the drive. I still cant figure what Emmet wants but its better than being there.

Emmets Pov

I new the pack was having a meeting because Jake told us so when he left and he told Nessi too pick up Hailey and Rusty up from school. Knowing how I feel about Rose and that when the pack imprints it is similar too how we feel when we fall in love I knew Paul had too be going through hell. I snuck behind everyone's back and texted him too meet us in the baseball clearing but I did not tell him why. Alice had seen a storm coming so we where going too play a game and Hailey, Rusty, and of course bell was going too watch us. I knew this would piss off Sam and probably Dad but I did not care Paul and Hailey deserve too see each other. A few minutes after we entered the field my phone vibrated I went in too the woods so no one could read the message_: Emmet I'm on my way Paul. _As I walked back towards the field both Edward and Alice where glairing at me "its your ashes" they said in Unison. "What are you talking about" Esme asked staring at the two of them. "You will see soon enough" Edward said still looking at me. I shrugged and went too take my spot on the team. We where tied in the second inning when Paul broke through the trees. Everyone including him turned too me with looks that could kill. I smiled and said "welcome I figured you might want too get too know some of us better" nodding in the direction of Hailey.

Pauls POv

I was shocked too say the least when I walked into the field and seen Hailey siting there. Why would Emmet doo this too me he knows how sam feels and that it would be impossible for me too leave. I staired at him wanting a deeper answer but he did not give one just kept nodding his head towards my Hailey. I felt like I should leave before Sam finds out and kills me then I thought of the argument at the house and decided too stay. I walked over to where Hailey was sitting she was so beautiful her eyes staired at me with all the trust in the world I did not deserve it either but there it was. "Hi" I smiled at her as I sat down next too her. she immediately wrapped her arms around my arm "where have you been Ive missed you" she almost sounded like she was ready too cry. The sound of her voice along with the look of pure love and trust in her eyes made me feel like I was melting. "Since she seen you that time she keeps asking where you went and why you don't come around" rusty looked at me like with a protectiveness that beat sams. "I am sorry" I said as I looked at her I felt sick how could I have listend too sam "I was busy I wont stay away any more ok." She looked so vulnerable I just wanted too pick her up into my arms and never let her go. As we sat there watching the Vamps play ball she told me about living with Sam and how nice it was, she talked about school and what she was learning, she told me how much she wanted too see me but for some reason she never could and made me promise it would not happen again, and she talked about how good it felt too have three people protecting her now. I asked her what her life was before she moved here and she start crying and crawled into Rustys lap and he wraped his arms around her telling her she was safe now nothing was going too happen too her. If looks could kill Rustys might have. Once she calmed down she asked if she could sit in my lap and I agreed anything too make her happy. Oh god I am turning in too one of them I used too make fun of Sam and the rest for always giving in too there imprints and now here I am doing it. I smiled it not only made her happy too be in my arms and lap but it make me feel over the moon so I guess she can have what ever she wants. Rusty looked please too. Hailey curled up on my lap and started too fall asleep while rusty laid on the ground doing the same I smiled I never thought such little thing would make me happy. That's when Jacob walked into the field and looked at me strange than smiled shook his head and walked over too Ness kissing and hugging her. I wonder how the rest of the meating went and how long I had too live. Answers my question I guess now I thought as Sam walked into the clearing. I sighed and looked down at Hailey one last time before I died "I love you my sweet heart" I whispered as I kissed her head.


	4. Jakes orders

Seths pov

I admit I don't have a imprint yet but I don't see what the big problem is with Paul being close with Hailey Sam knows how imprinting is he is being so stubborn and I think Jake is getting fed up. After Paul left there contest as he called it went on for ever it seemed and we all sat in silence watching the two of them until we heard a familiar voice. "What is going on in here why is it so quiet and why are you two stairing at each other like that" Emily said "Sam" she added annoyed. I waited for a few seconds then said "Emily its over Paul and Hailey Paul got frustrated and left he went too the Cullen's." That snapped Sam back too reality "he better not have Hailey's there" he said through his teeth I just shrugged. "Enough" wow Jake is using his Alpha voice that's a change "I as alpha am ordering you too back off of Paul." "What" Sam Screamed then muttered "great time too decide too use you power Jake." Jacob looked at him with the most authoritative look I have ever seen "I mean it Paul and Hailey can hang out and get too know each other from this minute on and you have too let him come here too see her." The rest of us looked at each other than back too Emily who looked just as shocked as we where that was new. "Meeting over" Sam and Jake growled and left the house out of separate doors. We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily broke in "Wow that was intense." "Yeah" we all said "I cant believe Jake used his power like that against Sam wow" Quill said. "There is pizza in my car you guys can go out and get it" Emily said as she was going up the steps. I shock my head just like Emily too think about taking care of us even in the mist of what ever that was.

Jakes Pov

I can not believe of all things I have too pull my powers over Sam its this he should know what imprinting is like. He would not want too be away from Emily for two days let along almost two years. I hated doing that but I had too do what was right for the pack and Paul his suffering was making us all suffer. I hope Sam will see this in time and be able too accept why I did what I did I hate fighting with him. "Ugh" I cant think about this anymore I have too think about my beautiful Nessy she left me a message too meet them at the baseball field. I drove my car too the house than ran too the field. I almost laughed when I cut through the trees and seen Paul holding Hailey in his arms they are cute together I guess he felt my order eventhough he was not there. Then I seen my Nessy she always makes me smile I went too her and hugged and kissed her. Sam come through the trees shortly after me and he looked like he was pissed and ready too fight but he glanced at me and went and scooped rusty up into his arms and looked at Paul and said "bring her home soon" then walked back into the woods. Paul looked at me confused. "Take Hailey home and meet me at the house and I will Explain" I waved at him too go. Everyone was looking at me now but must have decided not too ask. I sat with Bella and watched as the rest of my family played basball. The girls team won by two points and the boys where whining because that meant they had too be the girls slaves for a week and Alice was already planning a shopping trip and Rose and Ness where planning dress up sessions with the guys including makeup and a fashion show. I laughed at the looks on the guys faces they hated shoping and the rest but since they lost the bet they had no choice too go I was glad I was excluded since I did not play. When we got back too the house Paul was waiting for me so I told him about everything that happened after he left. He looked shocked and I don't think he could speak for the first couple of minutes. "Wow Jake thanks I never expected you too use your power too help me" he smiled. I asked him how he was there in the first place and he said it was all because of Emmet texting him too come. I should have known Emmet was involved thinking back too the look on his face when Sam came on the field. The girls gave the boys a night off and told them there servitude started at nine am when the stores open so we played video games all night. Paul and Emmet seemed close after this afternoon I think Emmets help with getting Paul with Hailey help them bond and I was glad. Paul was the weakest link in our combined family and I hoped this would help him become closer with everyone.

Sams Pov

I cant believe Jake did this too me now I know what the guys complain about when they say they hate feeling crippled. I wanted too rip Paul's head off when I seen him at the field but soon as I thought that it felt like I had no control of my body like I was being controlled. I don't think anyone should have a say in who my sister is allowed too be around let alone make me let some one be around her. I was glad when Paul brought her home right after I got home. He did look like he cared about her he held her so gently and carefully all the way up too her bed and then tucked her in. I don't know what too feel about this and now I have too go on patrol I hope the guys keep there mouths shut. Well I mean there thoughts too there selves like that will happen. "Emily honey I am going on patrol I will see you later" I said while walking into the kitchen where I knew she would be. "Ok baby see you later" she said then kissed me "oh by the way I agree with Jake about Paul I know you want to protect her but you know that's all he wants too just think about it" she smiled and hugged me. I sighed and walked out the door now even my wife is taking there side great. I guess I should think about it maybe I am being too overprotective and maybe even too judgmental of Paul.

Emilys Pov

I feel so bad for Sam he is just trying too do what is right for his sister. I agree with Jake though I know he did not like when I said that but it is the truth. I know me and my loving husband could not spend more than a couple of days apart but he has practically bared Paul from his imprint for almost two years. Edward and Him Remind me a lot of Each other they are both over protective and sometimes overbearing with there loved ones. I don't know how too go forward with this or what I should do too help Sam with this. I got a Idea so I called Bella and asked if she could come over and if she would ask rose because from what I remember Emmet can be overbearing some times too they said they would come over. I went out on the porch too meet them


	5. mendings

**As I said before I do not own Twilight (Cry, Sob)**

**I know this story was a little confusing before and I apologize please review any ideas welcome advice would be great I know there is some errors in this with spelling and I am sorry**

Emily's POV

Sam is so over reacting and overprotective but I know he only dose it out of love. I cant wait too talk too Bella because she deals with this with Edward all the time and I hope Rose can give me some insight too. I am waiting on the porch for them too pull up they should be here any minute. I wave too them when they get out of the car and when they get up too me we hug. "Emily whats wrong you sounded upset on the phone and you look worried is it about Jake and Sam" Bella asked. I looked down at the ground and gather my thoughts for a few minutes then look up and tell them too come in and I will explain. "Do you know what happened" I asked. They looked at each other than at me and said "No other than things where quite tense in the field before" Bella said. "Yeah and we left before Paul got back so we have no idea what Jake was going too explain but I know Sam did not look too happy" Rose finished. I sighed I guess I would have too explain before I got some advice from them. I told them the whole story about everything about he meeting they knew about Paul imprinting and Sam's refusing too let him see Hailey. When I finished I looked at Bells and asked how have you helped Edward get over his possessive side. "Get over it" the two of them laughed together. "I might be able too control his possessiveness a little Emily but I don't think I will ever train it out of him" bell said after settling her self down "Eddy will always be Eddy he has learned how too curve it some but believe me it's a constant battle." I wanted too scream how was I suppose too get my love too see around this. "Hey you can threaten too take the kids and leave him if he dose not stop" rose smiled "that's wheat she dose when my stubborn headed brother starts and that usually settles him down." Bella laughed and shook her head I smiled maybe that would work but if it didn't would I be able too leave. I love him so much I never thought I would even contemplate this it's not fair. I was brought back too life by Bella's phone ringing "Alice" Bella said while rolling her eyes. "I will talk too her later" she said while slipping the phone back in her pocket then she got this funny look on her face "Hey didn't you say that Hailey got her big brother wrapped around her finger." I did not know where she was going but answered "Yes actually she has both of them secured tightly." She sat there a few minutes contemplating and there was a knock on the door so I answered it too a very pissed Pixy "Hi Alice." "Bella tell her your idea will work and next time you better not leave me out" she said with her hands on her hips "Understood." We all start laughing at her witch seemed too make her madder and then we would laugh harder until she started laughing too. Once we settled down Alice repeated too Bella "Tell her it will work" so she went on "OK what you need too do is tell Hailey too tell her big bro how she feels about Paul and tell her too tell Sam she needs her Paul around." I smiled because I thought this will work. "Then after they go too bed tell Sam how much you love him and that you could not imagine being away from him but if that's what it takes for Hailey too be able too be around her Paul that s what your willing too do." "This will work right Alice" I asked the now jumping Vampire "Yes it will Yeah" she said while bouncing in her place on the couch. "Sit still Ally" rose scolded her and she looked at her with a pout that was unbelievable. We all shock are heads and kept talking for hours until suddenly Alice said my hubby was on his way home and they should leave. Alice told me too put the plan into motion tomorrow and they all said too let them know what goes on and we all hugged goodnight.

I turned off the lights and went up too take a shower when I was finished I put on some pajamas then went into our room and was not surprised when Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked at the clock 2:00am wow we talked for a long time. "Hello sweetheart" Sam said as I walked past him too get into bed I nodded and got in bed I don't know why but for some I felt like he deserved the silent treatment but I knew it would not last long. "Not talking too me" he looked at me with a quirked brow. I curled up on the bed with my book. "Why" I glared at him but did not answer I knew I was not as good at the quite treatment thing as good as Claire but I was going too try. "Emily please" he looked sad but no I was not giving in "please talk too me I love you please." I looked at him and got out of bet and walked out of the room and down the steps too the kitchen I grabbed my phone and called Clair "hello" she answered groggily. "Sorry Claire" I told her "I have a question about your punishment of Quill." "What" she said "How do you give him the quite treatment for so long." "Are you and Sam Fighting" she asked surprised "that's a first." "It's over Paul and Hailey can you help me." "Sure first I tell myself that he was wrong and he needs too learn how too treat me and it dose help that I am hard headed. When He begs me to talk too him I put my hand up and normally he stops." I sighed "I don't know if I can do it but I am going too try" I sighed "thanks a lot Claire." "No problem Emily" she said "don't be too hard on him he is just trying too be a good big brother." I smiled "yeah I know but I am as sick of it as Paul is good night sleep well." I went back too bed and tried too read but with the constant please too talk too him I gave up and layed down and pretended too sleep till I actually was asleep.

Sams Pov

I knew my loving wife was mad at me about Hailey and Paul but I did not think she was that mad. I was so happy too talk too her when I got home but when she entered the room she would not say a word. I knew Bella, Rose and Alice where here I wonder what they talked about I knew how they all felt about there mates and how good they where at punishing them. Did they come here too teach her how to do this with me. I wish she would at least scream at me or something. I wonder why she left the room she went down stairs and out side why would she do that. I am so confused I keep talking and asking her too talk too me but nothing and now she went too sleep. Quill should be off patrol by now I am going out too call him and ask him what he dose when Claire dose this too him. I dialed and it rang three rings then he answered "Sam something wrong you never call this late" he said worriedly. "Nothing is wrong Quill except Emily wont talk to me" I said. "What you and Em never fight what did you do" Quill asked "is it about Hailey and Paul." "I know we never fight Quill that's what is worrying me and I think that's what it is about but don't know for sure because she will not talk too me" I took a breath "the reason I called is how do you get Claire too talk too you when she gives you the silent treatment." "Have you met Claire when she goes into a silent spell she dose not talk till she is ready" he laughed "the one thing I learned is too do nice things for her and just wait it out. Sam I would not worry about it Em wont hold out as long she will talk too you soon or scream or whatever go too bed and try again tomorrow." "Thanks Quill see you tomorrow get some sleep" I said "good night." "Hey you better work it out the packs parents cant break up" Quill laughed "good night." I laughed at his last statement and closed my phone. I went into the house got a drink of water and went up too bed.

I woke up in the morning too an empty bed and a note on Emily's pillow

_**Sam**_

_**Emily took Hailey and me out shopping we will be back later**_

_**Your brother **_

_**Rusty**_

I sat on the bed and red the note a couple of times why did rusty write it and not Emily she must realy be mad. I will get the guys over here while she was gone we will clean the house and Paul can make dinner and when they get back I will tell the guys too be gone and I will let Jake take Rusty and Hailey too the park or over the Cullens so we can talk or sit in quiet but so we can be alone. I called all the guys and Leah and asked for there help they all said yes except Leah she told me "I am so glad she is mad at you its about time." I cringed I thought about making it an order but knew that would not work since she only obeyed Jake and he would not order her too help me. Nessi told Jake he was not allowed too come and he caved too her and I understand. All the other guys came and we had the house cleaned in no time. Paul was reluctant too make dinner but adventually agreed too because I sad it was for Emily. When the car pulled in all the guys went out the back door and into the woods except Paul. "Paul what are you still doing here" I asked. "I want too see Hailey." I glaired at him "No." "fine I will tell Emily you ordered all of us over here too help and we had no choice" he shot back. The were coming up the steps I did not have time for this "Fine." Emily came in and looked shocked and said "Hi Paul thank you." "My Paully" Hailey screamed and ran too him and he scooped her up "you realy hear" she asked as she hugged him. He hugged her back "you got that right sweetie" Paul said before he turned too Emily "you are welcome Em I would do anything for you the whole pack helped." "wow you guys did a great job" she said as she hugged him then she pulled away "did Leah help." Paul shook his head and Emily laughed. Then I did something that shocked everyone including me. "Paul why don't you take the kids and go and visit the cullens or take them too the park" They all stared in disbelief and I was too so we did not move for a couple of minutes. "Are you serious" Hailey asked. I looked at her and said "yes Hailey im serious and I love you I said" still trying too get over the shock. Hailey struggled too get out of Pauls arms he set her down and he ran too me "Thank you I love you but I love my Paully too" she said into my ear. I chuckled and hugged her verry tight "I know baby." "Can I talk too you Sam" Paul asked I looked at him strange "Outside." "Sure" I set Hailey down and said "Hailey go give Emily a good bye hug me and Paul will be right back ok" she looked at me with a warning in her eyes that said I better not do nothing too her Paully "go" I said she looked at Paul but went towards Emily.

I could not figure out what Paul wanted I was giving in so what was this about. "So is this a test take her out of the house and when I bring her back you kill me" Paul asked as we got into the woods. I looked at him shook my head "no I don't exactly what made me tell you too take them but it is not a test" I looked at him in the eyes. "I will go get Jake and tell him too come get them" Paul said as he started walking too his truck. I jogged after him grabbed his arm "Paul listen I don't know why I acted the way I did I was wrong" he turned too look at me "I should of known better I know what a imprint is and I should have trusted you I am sorry." "I love her I would never hurt her that's what I been telling you all along I am sorry about my attitude but it was killing me being away from her" Paul blurted out. I smiled "Paul I know now please take Hailey and Rusty and give me time too get Emily too forgive me" he nodded and started walking towards the house "wait don't bring them back until I call you ok" I ask. "What" Paul asks and he looked confused. "I want too make up with Emily and I don't want you walking in on something" he nodded in understanding and we both laughed nervously. "T. M. I. Sam T. M. I" Paul laughed. We walked into the house and Hailey ran into Paul's arm and we all laughed. "I still get too leave you right Pauly" Hailey looked at Paul with the most worried look. "Yes Hailey" Paul kissed her forehead rusty stuck his tong out and gagged Paul shook his head and said "hey rusty why don't you go get the stuff you need for a sleep over." "Why I am not going with you and neither is she" he said pointing at Hailey "just because my brother lost it dose not mean I did" he had his hands on his hips. I held back a laugh and said "Rusty just go you are both going and I have not lost it" I pointed towards the steps. "Em tell him no" he ran too her and she picked him up onto her lap and smiled "how would you like too go spend the night with Edward, Emmet, and Jazz instead." "Yes" he screamed and ran up the steps after he kissed her cheek I shook my head. Emily walked too the phone to call the Cullens when it rang "Hello thanks Alice bye" my beautiful wife said and then hung up. A few minutes later the two rug rats came down with there duffle bags packed and Emily and I hugged and kissed them goodbye while they walked out the door. I was so glad to finaly have my beloved alone and now I could maybe get her to forgive me.

**Please Review, Please Review, Please Review**

**Please Review, Please Review, Please Review**


	6. the fight

Pauls Pov

I know Jake went all Alpha over me and Hailey but I can't believe that Sam is being so nice. I figured he would be even nastier too me now that he had no power over ordering me not too se my imprint. She told me while we where packing her things that she missed me and it broke my heart. Then she asked "Paully why have you not been around for so long I want you by me?" I did not know what too say and I did not want too tell her it was Sams fault I did not need too start something between the two of them. I kept contemplating and what too tell her when she said through her teeth "its my brothers isn't it." I could not lie too her so I shook my head and I could tell she was about too cry so I pulled her into a hug and told her "I wont be gone again if you ever need me call me" I pulled a piece of paper off of her desk and wrote my phone number and put it on her bulletin board. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Hailey asking me for my phone so I reached down and handed it too her. I finished going down the driveway of the Cullens. As I parked I heard her dialing then I heard Sam answer "Hello Paul something wrong?" I looked back shocked what was she calling him for. "It's not Paul it's me" She said I could tell she was mad. "Hailey why do you have Pauls phone" Sam was a little confused and curious. "I just wanted too call and tell you that since you where the one who kept my Paully away from me for all that time" she was pissed the more she thought about what he did "you will be buying me a cell phone so I can talk too him when ever I want and don't try too ever keep him away again" she was very serious. "Um I have too think about that first and talk to Emily" Sam dumbfounded wow. "Put Emily on the phone" the line went silent then Emily "Hi baby what wrong." "Are you talking too him yet" so that's why Sam was so desperate too clean the house and I had too cook. "No not really why should I not." "When you do tell him he is getting me a cell phone so I can call my Paully anytime I want" she took a breath "and Emily tells him this is not negotiable." "Ok Hailey I agree he will take you tomorrow and you can pick witch one you want and he will get you unlimited minutes" Emily was as pissed as Hailey if not more wow never thought I would see them two fight. They said goodbye and Hailey closed my phone and handed it back too me as I opened her door.

Sams Pov

I could not believe my Emily was going too demand that I take an almost ten year old too get an unlimited minute cell phone. "Emily I will not get her a cell phone shes too young" I tried too reason. She got up from the table and went too the note pad on the counter wrote something down and threw the paper on the table in front of me

_Oh yes you will you owe her at least that much after what you did_

I looked up astonished. I shook my head no and said "Honey think about it she is only ten we cant let her demand what we do I will get her one when she is older." She pointed at the note again. "No I wont sorry" I just wanted her too see she was too young. She threw her hands up in the air and sighed then went up stairs. I sat there for about twenty minutes before I heard a knock on the door it was "Embry what are you doing here." "Em called and told me she needed my help and too come strait up stairs when I got here." I moved out of his way and he went up stairs I shrugged why would she not call me. A few minutes later Embry was carrying a bunch of suitcases down the steps three too be exact. "What are them for" I asked as Emily came down behind him. He looked at her and she waved him too take them out front he looked at me and shrugged. "Emily please tell me whats going on are you leaving" I practacly begged her too answer me but she was silent this was getting old fast. She walked over too the notepad ad wrote

_No I am not leaving you are so get out _

My mouth fell open I looked at her and I was on the verge of crying. "Are you telling me you don't love me anymore." I was so confused. Another note

_I will always love you but I am not going too let Hailey suffer anymore now leave_

I sighed and nodded then turned too walk out but before I closed the door I turned around "I love you" I said too my now sobbing wife. I walked out the door and Embry was standing by his truck. "I guess your staying with me" he said as he got in" I shrugged I had no choice I guessed. We drove in silence till we where at his house Quill was waiting out side. "What s going on" Quill asked "Did Em kick you out?" I shook my head yes and his moth dropped open I would laugh if I wasn't so down. "You need too lighten up about the imprint thing with Paul and Hailey" Quill said. "Yeah this is killing Em" Embry chimed in "she told me the only reason shes doing this is so Hailey don't have too feel bad about wanting too be with Paul." I sighed I knew they where right I cant keep doing it but can I just give in too a ten year old that easily. "I know guys ok but Hailey is with him now and she called demanding I get her a cell phone" they both shook there heads yes "she said there is no negotiating and Emily agreed with her saying I had too because of what I did keeping Paul away." We went in the house and I could tell the guys where thinking about what I said. "Sam" Quill finaly broke the silence "are you willing to lose Em over this. I mean yes Hailey should not demand what you do for her but you kind of owe her this." "Em dose not want to be mad but she has watched Hailey suffer too long sure the little one dose not know why but she feels the pull towards Paul" Embry "she asks all of us about him all the time she missed him and felt abandoned when he never showed up for all that time." Ok when did these two get all this knowledge. We sat in quite for a while longer until I said "alright let me get this straight you think I should just give in to Haileys demand and give her a cell phone" I asked. "Duh" Quill threw his hands up in the air "yes that way she will feel like she is secure in not losing him again and maybe you can earn some points for being the nice guy with both of them." I guess there right I will take Hailey tomorrow. I pick up my phone and walk too the kitchen. I dial and wait "Hello Sam you want me too bring them home now" Paul asked "I hate too wake Hailey up but if you…" I cut him off "Paul no Rusty is at the Cullens right." "yes and Hailey is here sleeping." "Ok keep her tell tomorrow and bring her too Embry and Quills so I can take her for that phone" I take a breath " I will call Jake and Tell him too take Rusty home tomorrow." "OK why am I bringing her too Embry and Quills" Paul seemed confused "what's going on." "I am staying here tonight so see you tomorrow ok" I keep my answer short. "Em kicked you out wow hope you work that out soon see you tomorrow" I hung up. I called the Cullens "Hello" Jazz answered "is Jake there" I ask. "Sam hi yeah hes here but hes sleeping you want me too wake him" I did not see a need for that "no is Rusty out too." "Yeah so is Ness can I take a message." "Yeah um just tell Jake too take Rusty home tomorrow some time or anyone it dosent matter who just thought I would let you know Paul's not coming too get him" I inform him. "Ok you ok you don't sound right" ok I thought he could only feel emotions in person not over the phone. "To tell you the truth Jazz no Emily kicked me out tonight" I sigh I cant believe how close the two of us have became over the years. "WHAT" he practicly screamed "sorry man wow I thought that would be impossible." "Its all over the Paul and Hailey thing" I spill "Hailey is demanding I get her a phone and I said no but Emily disagrees. She wont even talk too me other than in two notes one telling me I would get the phone. Another when I refused telling me too get out after she had Embry come and bring my suitcases out too his car." "That's bad I wonder why Al didn't say anything I know she sees you guys now and especially Em" he said like a question. "I don't know I am starting too believe all women are weird" I say and we laugh. "I have faught with Al before but never too the point where one of us leave the house" he paused "it was close that one time when I thought her and Edward where getting too close but she proved too me there was nothing going on." "Believe me Jazz I did not want too leave" I sight "I did not feel like I had a choice. I am starting too believe that some one is coaching her in how too act like this its not like her." Jasper was silent for a couple of seconds "I wonder when the girls went over there the other day if they where talking about this." I thought for a second "it is possible I guess they are all close almost like sisters." "Yeah I know Alice had a vision that night before calling Bells and leaving" he took a breath "I am going too talk too her see if she will tell me what happened that night if I find anything out I will call you back." We say goodbye and I hang up.

Embry and Quill where playing the WII when I walked back in the room I sat on the couch and watched for a while. That's when they decided too teach "The Old Man" as they called it how too play so we played for the next couple of hours and they beat me for the first game but I beat them in the next two (bowling is a lot easier than that gangster car race shoot-em up game). "It dose not count man" they whinnied "you won at bowling a ninety year old can win at bowling." I laughed "dose not matter children the bet was who ever lost had too do the next three patrols for the one that won. Maybe since I got two weeks off I will take Emily and the kids on a vacation" I said maybe that will help cheer her up and forgive me. I remembered something or I should say some one "Oh bye the way if we go or should I say when you two will also be covering for Paul" they looked at me appalled "Hailey is not going to go without him so he has the next two weeks off too sorry." "Your mean" Embry said "wait we will get you back." I eyed them suspiciously but did not ask how knowing I was not going too get an answer. "We are going too bed cheater" Embry said. "Yeah I am telling mom in the morning that you cheated and that's how you have time for a vacation" Quill added. "I dare you Quill" I said serious "you will be doing all the patrols for the next six months." "Whatever you try to do that and I will go back too just listening too Jake" he retorted. "Leave me alone and go to bed my childern" I say "now" they laugh and head up stairs I shook my head. I never realize how much the guys are turning into children in my eyes in stead of my brothers. I know Emily thinks of htem that way and I guess in some ways they think of us like that that is so weird.

Jazz's pov

I hung up with Sam and knew I had too try too talk too my wife. "Alice" I said as I entered our room "we need too talk." She ran past me for the door "not now Emily needs us girls." I grabbed her around the waist "Alice what do you have too do with Sam being kicked out." "ARE YOU BLAMING ME" she screamed. "No babe I just want too know if you seen anything" I try too calm her and it works kind of. That is until she starts dry sobbing "yes you remember the other night when I had that vision" she was shaking in my arms. I shook my head when she looked at me. "Well Bella had a idea on how too get Sam too obey Jakes orders and make it easier in the end on everyone. It looked like it would work but now it looks different and I see a very bad solution if I don't go over and try too fix it." I groaned "Alice babe listen the situation would not be as bad if you did not but in do you really think going over there is going too help?" "Yes" she said as she pulled out of my arms before we could say anything else Bella said "Girls Emily needs us now lets go all the girls." I sighed and kissed my angel goodbye and hoped she could help Emily and Sam. I could not help but feel for him he has become a brother too me over the years and Nessi sees him as another uncle. I knew I told Sam I would call him but I did not really have anything so I guess I will wait till the girls get back.

I got up and walked down too the music room too play my guitar. "Hey what's up" I call too Edward who is already there playing his piano. "Nothing much why don't we play together we have not done that in forever" I laugh and nod and go and get my guitar and sat across from him. I not for him too start and he starts a song I never hear so I listen for a while before joining in. After we played the song out he asked "do you know why the girls went too Sam and Emily's" I shrug. "Not much except Emily kicked Sam out tonight." "What" Jake and Edward say in unison "what happened." "All I know is it is about Paul and Hailey and Hailey demanding Sam buy her a cell phone" I answer "I guess we will learn more when they get home." Jake and Edward agreed and me and Edward went back too playing music for the next couple of hours till after the sun comes up. "Jake" Rusty screams "where are you." We all laugh and he yells that we are down in the music room. A few minutes later a sleepy eyed child enters and turns on Edward and Emmett shaking his fist "You two where supposed too stay in the room." Then he turns too Jake "call the guys and have them beat these two deserters up." Jake started cracking up "cant rusty." "Why" he said with a frown. "Nessi would be mad at me so I can't but I can go make you breakfast" Jake tells him. I was trying so hard not too laugh but lost it when rusty went over too the phone and dialed a number "Hello" it was Ness. "Aunt Nessi I need your help" Rusty said in a sad voice. "Yes baby what do you need" she answered. "Tell Jake he can beat up Emmey and Eddy they abandoned me." Ness laughed but said "hand the phone too Jake" so he did. "Hey Love" Jake greeted and Edward growled so Emmett and I laughed harder "hey love you have my permission to beat up the abandoners just don't hurt them too bad ok" Nessi said with a giggle. "Are you serious" Jake said excited "do not tease me." "Nessi no" Edward screamed. "No teasing love see you soon love you" Nessi said "oh yeah tell my dad not too desert a child if he dose not want to be beat up." Jake laughed "he head you and thank you baby I love you more bye." They hung up and I started laughing harder than said "I am on Jakes team" I said "I am not helping deserters." Emmett and Edward looked at each other than said "lets go"


	7. problems

Ness's POV

I did not know as much about relationships and men as the rest of them but I am still going with my mom to help Aunt Emily. "Mom what's wrong with Aunt Emily now" I asked confused I knew they where over there the night before. "Her and Sam are fighting and she just needs too talk and maybe a little advice and" she turned and smiled at me "a little love and hugs from her loving niece." I shook my head and laughed "so I am just a pawn in the game of making her happy huh" I said through my laughs. My mom shook her head and aunt Alice said "you are going too be more than that Nessi" I looked at her "remember a while back when you and Jake got in that fight about him stepping up and sticking up for Hailey and Paul." I shook my head "yeah I am happy he finally took on his alpha roll and ordered Sam too let them two be together." My aunt shook her head "well that's what this fight is about so maybe you can give her some support or maybe some advice." I shook my head and agreed maybe I can help. Aunt Em was sitting on the front steps crying when we pulled up. I got out of the car and ran up and wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder. I looked at my mom and aunts and they motioned for me too help her into the house. I tried getting her too stand but she was too upset so I picked her up and carried her through the door. I set her on the couch and sat nest too her she buried her head in my shoulder and just sobbed. After what seemed like hours but was just minutes she said between sobs "I kicked him out." I looked at my Aunt Alice and mouthed "who" she said at close too vamp speed "Sam I think he's at Embry's." "Aunt Em what happened" I said I felt so bad for her "what did my uncle do." She sighed "It's all over Hailey and Paul" she sighed again "my husband has a thick skull and he is so stubborn."

"Emily believe me I know what you are feeling" my mom said "I am married too the thickest headed and most stubborn person that was ever created." Every one laughed but me I looked at my mom for a second then joined in "you don't know his stubborn sides till you're his daughter" I said between my fits of laugher. We all laughed for a long time until finally we calmed our selves down. "Thanks Bella" Emily said "I needed too laugh but how am I going too fix this." We all sat there thinking for a while than I said "well I think you should just keep up the silent treatment for a while I can only imagine if its bothering you this bad it has too be worse for him I know when I did it too Jake it only lasted for two days before he apologized and made things right." My aunt sighed and looked up "I don't know if I can do this much longer Ness." We sat there for a while watching videos. We all kept making suggestions but none of them sounded like they would work. We where in the middle of a card game still making a suggestion when Aunt Rose chimed in "Emily why don't the four of us take turns staying here with you and maybe going on shopping trips or too the movies" she stopped looking at me "the more you are busy with us the less you have too think about what's going on." "I think that might help I know how strong the pull is but with us here we can keep you strong enough too keep this up" I said. My Aunts and my mom all agreed so we start making a schedule too see when each of us would stay when my phone rang and it was rusty he wanted me too give Jake permission too beat up my dad and Emit and I agreed. My dad was not happy I could hear him screaming in the background to not allow this. I was in a laughing fit when I hung up and they asked me what was wrong with me. After a while I calmed enough too tell them about why Rusty called and what he wanted. "Your dad is going too be pissed" my Aunt Alice said laughing "I wonder whats going too be broke when we go home." "Well its three on one Ness" my mom said looking concerned "that's not fair." "Mom its fair believe me" I took a breath too calm myself more "Uncle Jazz is taking Jakes side." I looked over at my grandma "grandma you alright" she shook her head "what's wrong you look upset." "I know them boys will" she shook her head "my house better not be damaged or they will all be living in the woods." I was surprised at her anger I shook my head and grabbed the chart "I am staying the night great" I was excited I did not have too go home. "Yeah is that alright sweetie" my mom asked "I will come in the morning." I shook my head yes and smiled at Aunt Em "what do you want to do now." We all walked too my moms car and the three of them gave me a kiss and a hug then told me they loved me and then they did the same to Aunt Em. After they pulled away I laughed "I never seen grandma that angry I hope the guys did not damage the house." We both kept laughing and went too the living room we put on the radio and started too dance but soon we where both tired so we went up too bed I slept in bed with my Aunt I think it made us both feel better.

Bella's Pov

The whole ride home I kept looking in my rearview mirror at my mother-in-law I could tell she was worried. I just hope my love and the rest of the goofballs don't do anything too the house. The ride was silent the only movement was when my sister-in –laws or I would give each other looks. My mouth fell open when we pulled up too the house and the front door was laying in the yard. I looked at Esme she was fuming she got out of the car before I even stopped it. "Uh-oh" All three of us in the car said as I put it in park and jumped out. I looked at my always loving understanding mother-in-law but she did not look like herself she was shaking. "I HAVE ONE QUESTION" all of us looked at her I have never heard her out right yell "WHO DID THIS TOO MY DOOR" she was holding up the door. I looked from her too the guys and they all looked like they where in shock till we hear Rusty say "It was Edddy" he said while pointing at my husband. "Fine Eddy can go get his stuff and leave and I mean now I am sick of you boys tearing my house apart so you can go live in the woods Eddy" my loving husband looked from Rusty too his mother with his mouth hanging open. "Mom I am sorry" he stuttered "I will fix it I promise." Esme stood there shaking her head and pointing towards the woods. I was stunned I just stood there while we all stared at her. I knew he was trying too make her feel bad by calling her mom none of the guys did that unless they where trying too get on there good side. "Edward NOW" she said as she walked into the house then turned around "and the rest of you can go get a new door and put it on." I was still beyond belief when he came next too me "where am I gonna go" he said I just shrugged. The other guys where getting in the car "go get your stuff and come with us" Jake said. We both looked at him "I will explain later now come on." "Carlisle will never go for this" Alice whispered too me and Rose. We shook are heads in agreement but I still was having second thoughts. I gave my husband a passionate kiss earning me an ewe from Emit and Jake before he got in the car with them. As Edward closed the door Rusty came back out of the house "I'm going with them" he looked back at the house "she is mad." "Ok" I said laughing "Jake drop him off at home" he shook his head "Oh yeah you can see Nessi there." All I heard was "YES I was wondering where she was." I laughed and turned around and looked at my sisters and sighed. "Should we go in" Rose looked between me and Alice. "I guess we could but we don't have too we can go too Bella's cottage." I shook my head "girls we have too go in the only way we can calm her down is too go in." They both shook there head in agreement. When we went in we could hear her in the kitchen mumbling so we went in too join her. "Esme are you alright" I asked she shook her head "you know they did not mean it." She started too sob Alice wrapped her arms around her "mom please calm down" rose bent down in front of her "Mom please stop crying its not nothing we cant fix." Esme leaned forward into rose and sobbed more for a long while before she calmed herself down enough too say "I cant believe it came down too me actually having too kick one of my kids out" then she was sobbing again. I mouthed too Alice "I am calling Carlisle" she shook her head in agreement so I walked out the front door. I dialed his cell on the second ring "Hello, Bella what's wrong" I explained what happened and he sighed then said "I will be right home by the way where did my son go." I shrugged then remembered he could not see through the phone "I don't know Jake had some kind of a plan" he said he would be home soon and we hung up.

Edwards Pov

OK I know pulling the door off of the hinges was stupid I figured I would buy a new one and fix it and even though mom would be mad she would forgive me and let it go. I am totally stunned that she kicked me out. I hope when Carlisle comes home he talks some sense too her. "Jake where are you taking me" I asked when I finally realized I was in a car and heading towards La Push. "I am taking you too my house till things are worked out" he looked back at me. "Jake is Sam going too be ok with this" I asked kind of nervously I did not want a fight because I was on there land. "No if you remember we actually extended our treaty lines too include your house remember" he looked at me with a smile "I arranged it after I imprinted on Ness." I thought back he was right so I nodded my head "sorry not thinking clearly" I put my head back and shut my eyes. A few minutes later "Eddy waky waky" Emit practacly was sining. "Emit shut up and don't call me that" I said. "Make your self at home we will let you know when its safe" Jake said as I got out of the car "Thanks Jake" I said as I walked towards the house. Then I turned around "Jake tell Nessi thanks a lot and I love her" I told him as he drove away. He waved and said "OK" and drove down the road.


	8. anniversary

Carlisle's POV

I knew that today would be a hard one for Esme it was the anniversary of her babys death but I never thought I would get a call about her kicking one of the kids out. I sighed as I hung up with Bella I knew it was going too be an interesting evening with my family. I told my P.A. I had too leave and that they where either too handle what ever came up or send them to emergency. I went too my car put my briefcase in the back climbed in and started driving. I was about half way home when my phone rang "Hi son I already know Bells called and I am on my way home now." Edward just sighed "Carlisle I did not figure it out till just now I know why she got so upset is this not the anniversary" he stopped. "Yes it is I knew it would upset her but I did not know it would be this much" I sighed "I will call and send for you as soon as I calm her down. By the way did my caller ID say Billy Black" I chuckled. "No hurry she needs time I understand just tell her I am sorry and tell Bells where I am. Oh and yes it did." I shook my head our new family ties still puzzled me at times. We said our good buys and I hung up as I pulled into our massive garage. Bella met me in the garage worry all over her face I answered her questions before she asked "yes I talked too him and he is fine Bells so calm down and he said too tell you he's at Billy's." She nodded then said "you better get in there I don't know what is wrong with Esme but I know she is hurting and needs you." I shook my head and then whispered in her ear "today is the anniversary" she nodded and pushed me towards the door.

When I walked in too the house I cold hear my beautiful wife sobbing and Alice and Rose trying too sooth her. I looked at the front door and shook my head and went up stairs too our room. I found her curled up in the rocker that sat in the far corner of our room. Both girls came over and hugged me before leaving us alone. I walked over too my Esme and knelt down and picked her up I turned and sat in the rocker with her in my lap. "I'm sorry love" I whispered not knowing what else too say and I started rubbing soothing circles on her back. I do not know how long we sat there in silence me rocking her and rubbing her back before she calmed down enough too talk. I almost laughed at her first statement "Edward is going too hate me" she pushed down a sob "I took it out on him." She started too sob again I stood and carried her too our bed I placed her on it and sat next too her "Esme my darling" I said while lifting her chin so she was looking in my eyes "he understands we all do all he told me too tell you was he was sorry." She wrapped her arms around me and I lay next too her while she started too calm and lessen her sobs. After a couple more hours when she was sure she was calmed enough she got up and got changed. I got up and changed as well "the new day is dawning" she said as she walked out of our room and I chuckled. When we hit the top of the steps Emit and Jasper came out of there rooms "Mom" she turned too look at them and so did I wondering what they wanted "where sorry" Jasper said "we fixed the door" Emit added. "No need too be sorry boys" she smiled and hugged and kissed them both "I was not really mad at you guys" she sighed "I was just upset because" but she could not finish. She came too me and I hugged her and mouthed anniversary too my now four confused children and they nodded.

After we got down stairs and where sitting on the couch I could feel her stairing at me so I looked at her "What is wrong honey?" She shook her head "nothing except don't you think I should call Edward." I smiled and shook my head yes as I handed her my phone I heard him pick up on the second ring "Hello Carlisle is mom …" but his mom interrupted him "yes a lot better and I am sorry I should not take out stuff like that on you" she sighed. "I understand I know how much pain you go through on the anniversary mom I love you" I smiled at her and mouthed told you. She smacked my shoulder and responded "thank you and come home I miss you" me and him both chuckled and I jumped out of the way before she could hit me again. "I am on my way too get you" I said as a pan flew past my head and into the yard "I love you my wife" I yelled as I pulled out of the driveway. "I love you too" she yelled back.

Esme's POV

I don't know exactly why but it seemed this year the anniversary of my precious baby's death hurt worse than it has for so many years. I knew that I should of just confessed to Carlisle and stayed in my room. I thought I could hide it or at least show it less than I felt. I shocked my self when I went off on Edward like that I felt like I lost two sons when I watched him drive off with Jasper, Emit and Jake. It totally shocked me when I told him too get out and after the shock wore off and I knew he had left I felt the pain. I don't remember much after that except for my loving husband sitting me in his lap and rubbing circles up and down my back for hours. It seemed like only minutes had passed when I calmed down and finally told him what I did and how my son would probably hate me. My other half lifted my chin too look me in the eyes and said that was not true that he still loved me and was sorry. I did not want too believe it but a couple of hours later when I finally went down and called him and he forgave me and said he loved me. Now I am waiting on the porch for Edward and Carlisle too come home too me. When I heard them pulling on the drive I went and waited at the bottom of the steps and soon as by beautiful son opened his door and got out I tackled him in a hug an started hissing his cheeks.

Edwards POV

After the guys dumped me off at Jake and Billy's house I remembered what today was. I called my dad and talked too him before going into the house. Billy greeted me from the couch when I knocked with a "no need too knock just come in" I opened the door and said "Hi Jake said it was ok too stay here for now." Billy smiled "of course come in" I smiled back I could not believe he was being this nice I remember the time when Bells and I where going together and he hated me. It was almost like he read my thoughts "come in Edward we are all family now" he was waving me too come sit next too him. "You like movies" he asked "there is a marathon on AMC want too watch." I laughed "of course the old movies are the best better than most of the new ones." We watched movie after movie late into the night when Jake came home. "Dad" Jake asked kind of flabbergasted "you still up you usually in bed by ten." "Well son I did not know I had a bed time" was his answer back. Jake turned and looked at me like I did something too make his father stay up later than normal. I stared at him for a second before turning back to the movie. "What did you do too my dad" he whispered so low Billy could not hear. I looked at him again and laughed "Nothing Jake he suggested we watch the movie marathon you should have told me I was supposed too put him too bed at a certain time" he shook his head. "I am going too be" he huffed "good night you two." Billy looked at me and we both shrugged. We watched one more movie before he finally decided he was tired. After he was in bed I lay on the couch in the quiet and relaxed like Carlisle showed me years ago it was the closes thing we got towards sleep and it did make you feel refreshed. At first I laid there and I thought of Esme and hoped she was ok I know how much it bothers her every year but this year seemed a lot like the first couple when she was first with us. I must have let my self really relax because when my phone rang I literally jumped right off of the couch before answering it. The caller ID said Carlisle but he must of gave it too Esme. We talked for a few minutes and she said she was sorry but I told her not too worry about it and shortly after she told me too come home. As I hung up I laughed. Her last statement reminded me of a mom telling her child too come home after they stayed out all night with out permission. I knew it was just her worrying about me so I just smiled. I packed up my stuff and wrote a note for Jake and Billy thanking them and telling Billy we should do a movie night again I enjoyed it. I also told Jake I would see him later at the house. After I was done I walked out and sat down on the porch steps waiting on my dad too pick me up. Ok now I do feel like a child that stayed out and there father had too come get them too make sure they come home. I shook my head as Carlisle pulled in the drive. "What is wrong with you" he asked when I got in the car. I shook my head again sighed and told him what I was thinking about. He laughed and told I had too tell Esme. I looked at him "no way then she will know she can guilt me more than she already dose." He shook his head yes "either you tell her or I will" he threatened I looked at him shocked he wouldn't "you got a choice" he said as he continued too drive. I looked out the window the rest of the drive was silent. As soon as we pulled in the drive and I was out of the car my mom tackled me and kissed my cheeks. After a few minutes I pushed her off "nice too see you too mom" I said as I got up and hugged her. I seen Carlisle motioning towards me so I looked at him and he was mouthing tell her. "Tell me what" Esme demanded staring at me with her hands on her hips. "Later" I tried too say and step around her so I could go see if Ness or Bells was home but she blocked me I looked at her and she demanded "NOW." I turned toward Carlisle and said "thanks a lot DAD." He laughed and motioned for me too tell her I sighed knowing I lost this fight and told her what I already told him. She smiled and I knew she was filing that away too use later on me. I kissed her forhead and said "now can you tell me if my girls are home." "I am daddy" ness yelled as she jumped out of the second floor window landed and ran to me jumping in my arms. "Hi baby" I laughed as I held her and kissed her forehead "you have fun at Aunt Emilys." "Yeah mom is over there now" she said excitedly "oh yeah who one the…" I put my hand over her mouth and shook my head no. I carried her too the cottage and set her down. "Now too anser your question no one we never got too finish it" she laughed. "Oh the grandma thing right" I shook my head. I went into my room too change while she went too the kitchen "I AM GOING TOO KILL JAKE" she screamed. I flew out too the kitchen "what is wrong Ness" I asked I only heard her yell one time like that about him and it was at him. "The rat ate all my lasagna" she started too cry I would have laughed if she did not look so pitiful. "Ness that is no reason too yell" I looked at her serious she pouted "ok go too the store and get the stuff I will make you more and buy enough too make a triple batch since you both seem too like it so much." Yes I know I give in too her but hey it's a daddy daughter thing. Bella always says I am too easy on her and too hard on Jake. I am trying on that front too be more lenient I know how much they love each other. I also know how I felt when Charlie tried too keep Bella and I apart. I heard the door open again "Daddy can I also buy the stuff for a choclate cake or brownies" I shook my head no and when I seen he sad face I laughed and said "o course." "Thank you I love you daddy" I am starting too think you uses the daddy card on me like I use the mom card on Esme.

_**I hope you like it so far I need reviews and Ideas on how too settle the fight with Sam and Emily and I would love any suggestion you have**_


	9. Just another day in La Push

Haileys Pov

I am so mad at my brother I know he is Alpha but this time he stepped too far on my nerve. I don't really understand why but all I know is it hurts when I am not around Paul. Emily said it is a special relationship and Paul and I deserve too have a chance. I always had an Idea that it was Sam's Idea too keep Paul away but I hoped I was wrong because I thought he loved me. No one who loved me could make me hurt like this. It hurt bad when Paul stayed away and when I asked him why he would or could not answer but when I asked if it was my brothers fault he shook his head yes. Knowing for sure that my brother did not care how bad he was hurting me made it hurt even worse. Emily agrees with me and told Sam this many times but he would never listen but all of a sudden when Uncle Jake told him he did. I have too remember too thank him for making my dumb brother realize what he was doing and stop it. He is still being hard headed though I told him he had too buy me a cell phone too make up for some of what he did and he refused. EWW he makes me so mad I think his head is cement Emily and Paul both laughed when I told them that. I am happy because he is letting me stay at Paul's house with him it has been so much fun we have watched movies, played board games, played the WII, played with my dolls and even went and bought ice cream. Paul has been great since we have been spending more time together. He seems like more of a brother than my own dose right now. Anyway I played so long and hard that I fell asleep on Paul's lap holding the WII remote in my hand.

Pauls POV

I always thought running patrol war me out I guess I never knew the power of a little girl. I have only had her for about seven hours and I am so ready for bed. We where playing Mario Cart on WII when I noticed hers start too go off course I looked down and she was sleeping curled into a ball on my lap with the remote clutched in her hand. I tried too take the remote but her grip got tighter and I laughed a few minutes later she relaxed even more and dropped it. I shook my head and looked at the clock Sam never called I wondered what I should do he did say not too bring her home till he called. I sighed and picked her up off of my lap and walked up the steps. I stopped at my mothers door and knocked when she answered I stuck my head in and asked "can I put Hailey in the spare room I can't take her home till Sam calls." My mom chuckled "Paul it is your house too you know of course you can you don't need too ask." I thanked her and told her I loved her and she surprised me by telling me too leave the stuff downstairs till tomorrow. I know how much she hates messes and she never gives me a break on keeping things clean maybe Hailey is softening her up. I closed her door and walked down the hall to the spare room shaking my head. I took Hailey's shoes off and the barrette out of her hair and laid her under the covers. I kissed her forehead and went next store too my own room and laid down and fell asleep almost immediately. I jumped when I heard my phone ring it was early in the morning I looked at the caller ID it was Sam. I answered and Sam said too bring her too Quill and Embry's in the morning I agreed and we hung up. I am taking it that Sam and Emily are still fighting and it must be bad if he is at Embry and Quill's. I know this sound corny but it almost feels like my parents are breaking up all over again. I look up too them two so much I don't know if I could stand watching them break up it was bad enough when I went through it the first time. I laid there for a long time thinking of how to help but could not figure it out. I felt even guiltier because it was practically all my fault for imprinting on Hailey and forcing the subject of seeing her. I fell into an uneasy sleep thinking about how I could help fix this.

I must have fallen into a deeper sleep some time later but was woken up by an earthquake or what I thought was one. My bed was bouncing all over the place than I hear her voice "wake up sleepy its time too start the day" I laid still trying too pretend like I was still sleeping. That worked or so I thought until I felt the bed move again than I felt the cold Ice water being poured all over me. I screamed and jumped out of the bed My mom was in the doorway laughing and Hailey was rolling on the floor laughing. "Why did…how could…I am going too take a shower" I said storming past my mom too the shower "oh and I am getting you back squirt" I yelled over my shoulder. My mom laughed "there is the son I know and love" she laughed more "come on Hailey lets go down and make some waffles while grumpy takes his shower." I huffed and walked into the bathroom I shut the door and started the water than it hit me I opened the door and yelled "since you where in on it you can change my bed mom." "Not a chance" she laughed "your bed your responsibility." She is so not fare "no fare if it was reversed you would make me" I yelled down and got "I am the mom my prerogative son." I hate when she used the I am the mom there was not argument for that. I sighed I knew I lost so I gave up and went back into the bathroom and got into the shower letting the hot water relax me. When I was done I got dressed then went down stairs.

When I reached the bottom step I sighed at how messed up the living room was I am surprised my mom did not already clean it or have me up too clean it as soon as she seen it. I walked into the kitchen where my mom and Hailey was "you awake" Hailey cracked up and ran behind my moms legs when I glared at her. "Paul why are you scaring this child" my mom scolded I looked at her in disbelief "you should be nicer." I was dumbfounded "what if I did what she did you would have been at the least screaming at me if not worse" she glared this time. "Keep talking too me like that and the WII will disappear" she threatened. I threw my hands up in the air and walked out of the room "if your going in there clean it up" she yelled "see" I yelled back. I walked over and sat on the floor and started picking up the pieces to the board game. I was not paying attention too anything but what I was doing when I felt Hailey climb on my back. I wanted too be mad at her but one look at her sad face made me melt. "Sorry about the water but it was funny" she said. I glanced up at her then grabbed her and flipped her over my shoulder and started tickling her. "You sorry huh" I said she laughed and shook her head yes "I don't think so" I said as I tickled her more. After a few minutes she said "stop" breathlessly I laughed "say uncle" I said and she shook her head so I kept it up. "Uncle" she choked out after a few seconds. I laughed and helped her stand up and seen my mom standing in the doorway too the kitchen watching. She smiled at me "if you two are done being silly are you ready too eat." Hailey went running "yes" I walked in and she was sitting in my chair I looked at her and sat next too her. "Did Sam ever call" my mom asked as she set the platter on the table and sat down. "Yeah he called late he wants me too bring the rug rat hear over too Embry and Quills" Hailey squealed. I looked at her "what that means I get too see Clair" she said and kept eating I shook my head and started eating too. After we where done my mom asked me too help her with the dishes so I sent Hailey in too play the WII. As soon as she was gone my mom turned too me "how did you get Sam too agree too this by the way" she knew about the wolf thing and the imprinting. Sam was not happy when I told her but I asked Jake so I was covered we where always close and I did not like lying too her. "Jake and Em" is all I said and she shook her head I knew she understood. "Well I am glad because I was sick of you moping around I was planning on going over and giving him a piece of my mind on the subject" my mom said and I knew she was serious. I laughed "well that might have worked after the last time you went off I don't think he would have gone against your wishes." She smiled "good he better know that I am serious and if he needs me too prove it I will." "I guess I know where I get my temper and hard headedness from" I said and my mom turned and stared at me. She looked pissed oops I was just about too apologize when she started laughing "where else." I shook my head "well mom I got too take her too Sam now see you later" I said while pointing in the living room "oh I will clean up when I get back." "See you later and tell Jake he saved me a trip and don't worry about it I will get it" she said as I hugged her goodbye.

I almost fell on the floor when I walked in the living room too get Hailey she had pulled all the cushions off of the furniture and took all of the blankets out of the hall closet and had them all over the living room. "Hailey what are you doing" I asked kind of cautiously "it looks like a tornado hit." She laughed and come flying out from one of the blankets and launched her self at me. I looked at her "well I was trying too make my own castle but the walls wont stay up" she pouted and I laughed. I turned around and grabbed her bag from the steps and was heading too the kitchen too tell my mom that I would be back too help with the tornado disaster but she was standing in the doorway laughing "go I will clean it up" she smiled and walked up and kissed Hailey "you are going too keep him on his toes aren't you" she asked. Hailey laughed "I am going too try" and with that they both laughed I shook my head and headed too my truck. After I got her buckled in and climbed in I started the truck but Hailey's next comment shocked me. "I think I am becoming your moms favorite" she said as I started too put the truck in gear and I looked at her she smiled. I laughed she did not know how right she was I think my mom thinks of her as the daughter she never had. I put the truck in gear and started too drive we where out in front of Embry and Quills in no time "stay here I will go see if Sam is ready" I looked at her. "NO" she yelled almost breaking my eardrum "I want too see Clair and I know she's here because there is her bike" she pointed. I sighed "fine" I got her out and set her down she ran in the house. Sam came out on the porch while I walked up the steps "can you drive us too the store" he looked at me. I shook my head "yeah" then I looked in the door "is Jake here." He looked at me puzzled "I just have a message from my mom" I said and he calmed. "He is not here yet but should be any second Clair, Ness, and Alice are going on a shopping trip" we grimaced we knew Alice and her shopping trips took days. We walked in the house and I said hi too everyone.

We where all sitting there talking and joking while the girls where upstairs doing "girly stuff" is all they would tell us. Jake came in right after we did so I told him what my mom said and the whole room started too burst out laughing. A few minutes later Hailey came flying down the steps and jumped in my lap "I want too go too please" I looked at Sam. "Hailey we have something too do today" he said and she scowled at him wow she was mad. "What" she almost growled I looked at her shocked and Sam answered a little taken back "don't you want too go get a phone." "Yes but I want too go shopping with the girls too" she whined. "well maybe you can go get your phone and we will meet you and then we will go shopping" Alice said standing in the door with Ness "Aunties" she screamed and wiggled off my lap. Sam and I looked at each other and shrugged "Fine" we said together. Jacob got up and went over too give Ness a kiss but she backed away and said "I am mad at you" she was glairing at him and breathing heavy she grabbed the bridge of her nose too calm down just like her dad dose "you are a thief" she screamed and ran up the steps. Jake turned too the guys in the room and we all shrugged and looked confused as he did. "What did I steel babe" he said as he followed her up. "If you don't know I am not telling you" she said and flew down the steps and out the door "and don't follow me" she got in Alices car. We all looked at her and she said "I am not getting in the middle. I guess I will try too get her too call and explain." We left a few seconds later and headed too the store too get her phone when she was done Sam made her call Em and tell her and then she went with the girls and we went back too his house. "Stay here till I see how things are" he said and started too walk too the house slowly. He walked through the door and a few minutes later Bella came out and told me too stay a little longer and call her if things went bad. I agreed and she drove away.


	10. acceptance and a supprise

**i own nothing**

Edwards Pov

(fast forward)

The next couple of years, after the fight Between Sam and Emily was over and Esme forgave me, where routine and peaceful. We moved too Seattle a little over a year ago now and Nessi is in her senior year of high school. I have got over the bad feeling I had for Jake and he is now like a son too me. Nessi and Jake are closer than ever they sleep in the same room most nights and I mean sleep Jake knows me well enough too know not too take in no further. We have talked a lot about Nessi and him and the future he wants with my baby. I know there bond is as strong if not stronger than Bella and mine and I know that she will always beloved and cared for as long as Jake is in her life. I know he wants too pop the question but he has told me he will not do that until Bella, Nessi, and I are ready. Jake is still leading the pack Sam has backed off some what now that they have had there three kids. Seth has pretty much taken over his spot leading the pack when Jake is not around. The whole pack still comes around quite often me and Seth and Paul have become like best friends. I still laugh at how close me and Paul have become and its all over Hailey and his questions and how too do what was right for her. Hailey is now a Teenager and loves too come visit because uncle Emit and her Aunt Nessi let her drive all of our fast cars and do stuff Sam would probably have a heart attaches over. Paul looks like he wants too at times but all she has too do is ask and pout and he gives her what she wants. Bella says that's what I do with Nessi I argue and say I don't but its true that girl got me tied around her little finger. It is bad enough that I am her puppet but so is Jake so she is well spoiled. When any of us make her mad Nessi knows the one thing that will always work. She has learned from Alice and Rose that when ever she wants us guys too behave as they call it that she can threaten us with the one person we all fear or should I say respect too much to disappoint. That person is Carlisle he is defiantly the father in this family and we all try not too do anything too disappoint him. Over all the years of having us all as children he has learned exactly what punishments made all of us regret what we did. Lea and Nathaniel had a small wedding with just the pack, our family and Tanyas family last year. Of course Alice set it up so it was beautiful. They live in a smaller house on the property but still have a small apartment in the main house so they can stay there when ever they want. Leah came too me a little before the wedding and asked me if she could call me dad. I was taken back a little but felt honored and agreed. Esme pointed out the other day too me I am kind of expanding my family like she did and I ageed. Jake walked her part way down the asile and I walked her the rest of the way too give her away she thought it was appropriate and we all agreed.

I still work for Carlisle but now I am his PA I went through Harvard and got my degree. The rest of the family is also helping out Alice and Rose has been helping him with the filing and computer stuff while Emit and Jazz have started cleaning the building at night. Bella is doing online course work too become a nurse so she can work with us too. Esme is trying too talk Carlisle into adopting a set of twins at this orphanage in china they both have disabilitys and need a lot of help. Her argument is we have the money and time too spend with the twins so they should adopt them and all of us kids can help them raise them and of course all the girls agree along with Emit. The other three of us are against it but my mom is one too fight for what she wants. It has been a couple of months since we went on our summer adventure in China and Esme met the little boy and girl and fell instantly in love with them. I have too admit they where cute but all of us guys don't think it would be a good idea too bring human children into our world but we are reprimanded by the girls daily. Oh yeah I forgot too say Jake agrees with the girls too but mostly because of Nessi. I did figure that Esme would have had her way by now I have never seen Carlisle deny her anything this long and if it was me and Bella I know I would have gave her what she wanted by now.

The new main house that Esme designed and had built before we moved here has a master suite for each of us plus a huge industrial kitchen so the pack has enough room too store and make food when they come. We have a theater, a tv room, a family room, a dinning room, and a game room, plus many more suites for each of the pack. The grounds we own now is so large my mom got too design even more building a separate smaller house for each couple. Alice and jasper got a extremely decorated colonial with huge closets throughout. Rose and Emits looks like a hundred year old southern mansion with the pillars and all including weeping willows all around. Bella and My house looks like a copy of island Esme it is bigger than our cottage was it has a suite for Leah and Nate, one for Nessi and another for Jake, than one for us. Leah and Nate also have there own home it is a two story cottage with a pool. Esme is currently working on the plans for Nessi and Jakes house and all of the girls are helping. She promised me she would not start working on the house until the wedding date is set so that sets my mind kind of at ease. I know the day I lose my little girl is coming way too fast but I know I have too let her go. It also helps knowing she will always be close. All of the houses have a lane that leads directly too the woods witch makes it easier for a fast run.

"Edward" Bella calling me made me snap out of my thoughts "where where you." I smilled "sorry love" I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her "I was just daydreaming. Something wrong." She shook her head no "except you are supposed too have Nessis lasaguana done when she gets home and she will be here in twenty minutes." I was going too have too put up with a angry teenager soon "shoot I will whip it up now" I smiled while I walked too the kitcen "vamp speed comes in handy for some things." "silly Eddy" I heard Emit chime as he came in the door I glared at him "how are you going too get the oven too cook faster" he let out a booming laugh "ovens don't have a vamp speed." I shook my head and threw a pan at him he ducked and it stuck in the living room wall. "Emit and Edward that is it" Bella screamed and started out the door. Emit thought _**shoot she going too dad should I stop her **_I shook my head yes but she put up her shield and he was blocked. He looked at me panicking we knew that this would not fly with either of our parents they where sick of us damaging things. I ran out the door calling her name but she waved at me and race too the main house. I looked at Emit and we both raced too catch her but we walked in the door as she was telling both of our parents about what happened. I started too back away when I heard "Do not even think of it mister" Esme scolded and I froze. "Both of you get in here now" Carlisle said in a some what calm tone but the one thing I have learned is the calmer he seems the worse the punishment is. I took a deep breath and looked at the door how could a door seem so intimidating _**now son**_ my father said in his head. I walked slowly but surly into the house trying too avert my gaze from there faces. My mouth fell open at his next words. "We are going too counseling so all of you learn how too get along. I have been talking too someone who counsels our kind because she is one of us and she is willing too help us get along. We have an appointment for next week. Emit no Video games for a month and Edward no music for a month." I finally looked at him in total shock "what that's no fair" me and Emit said together "its final" he said then went too his office. He stopped on the stairs turned around "and you two can tell the others about counseling and it is mandatory for everyone." I steered at the spot where he said that for the longest time boy this was not going too be fun more like torture. I did not know what would be worse the counseling sessions or the telling of my siblings.

**please review I would love for you to**


	11. after the announcement

I do not own twilight

Carsliles Pov

I am so fed up with the guys and there fighting and I was just going too take away those things for a week or so but Bella used her gift too talk me into more. A couple of years after Bella was transformed she was told by Amanda a roaming vampire bumped into her while hunting that she was now the head of her coven and the second in command in the family coven. She then gave her a special gift where me and her can talk in our heads and that is what she used today. She not only demanded more time on there sentence but also the counceling because she was the only one that knew that I was talking too her since Bella helped her settled near by and is willing too help us out. I threw in the part about them telling the others because I was not doing it. I am kind of dreading this I know how my kids act at times and I do not know if they will stay in control. I did not even get too sit in my desk before I heard Alice come flying through the front door screaming "There is no way I am going too counseling dad if Edward and Emmet did something wrong you take it up with them." I shook my head and laughed as she stormed into my office with jasper on her heals he wrapped his arms around her as she glared at me. I heard him whisper "babe calm down" as he rubbed circled into her hands. "Why should we go too something because of them she said in a little calmer voice you cant tell me what to do" I glared at her. "Alice it is final everyone is going" she scowled at me "you do not have a choice now I recommend you go calm down before you do something your going too regret" I said as calm as I could. Jasper smiled at me and started dragging a shaking Alice out of my office while telling her "it will be fine Ali but you need too calm down." I smiled back at him and mouthed a thank you as he closed my office door. The next thing that I heard was Nessi telling Jake "oh my dad owes me big time." Jake laughed "honey you cant make him feel much worse than your mom already is" he took a breath "I cant believe I am saying this but you need too give him a break." I laughed and shook my head I never thought that my son and Jake would be close but they look at each other as father and son. "Jake he deserves too feel bad grandpa has told him and the others how many times too quit damaging things but they never learn" she took a breath "he will pay for making me go through the torture that is sure too ensue during this" she sighed and I heard her plop on her bed. "Oh and he never made my Lasagna" she huffed "he promised" Jake laughed. Well at least some one listens too me when I set rules too bad it is my granddaughter and not my children.

I heard a nock on my door a few moments later and said "come in" and laid across the couch while the door opened. "You all right darling" my beautiful Esme asked as she closed the door behind her. I shook my head yes and ushered her too sit on my lap. She sighed and she looked worried so I looked her in the eyes and asked "what's wrong" she sighed again then laid against me. "I am worried this is going too be too much for Edward" she glanced back at me "everyone is taking it out on him." I sighed I had a feeling it would go like this everyone including myself expect him too be the most mature and responsible than the others. We sat in silence for a while and I thought about what had went on and how bad counseling could go. After a while Esme sat up and looked at me with a weird look on her face "what" I asked. "I forgot to tell Nessi I made her lasagna I had a feeling that would be the only way she got it" we both laughed "I am going too find her and tell her." She gave me a kiss and walked out of my office.

Jake POV

I hate it when I feel like I am in the middle and that is exactly where I feel like I am now. I do not know exactly what went oh but for some reason while me and Ness was at school Edward and Emit did something and now not only are they on punishment but they are also causing all of us too go to counseling. On top of all of this he never made Nessi her Lasagna he promised her so she is even madder than she was a couple of minutes ago. "Hey honey" I finally got the courage up too say she looked up at me from where she was sitting in my lap leaned against my chest "why don't we just go to that Italian place and get some Lasagna you can use your dads card." She smiled evilly "yeah" I looked at her confused "we can go and eat and then Alice can meat up with us and we can go shopping and buy some new stuff." My eyes widened in fear "Ness you know I hate sopping right" I went once with the two of them and it was torture. "I know I know you can come home that's why Alice will be meeting us up there ok." "OK" Alice yelled from the other room Ness beamed and looked at me for approval I shook my head in agreement. The next thing we heard was a knock on the door "Ness make sure too grab both of the gold cards ok" the girls where jumping up and down "Rose is grabbing both of Emits the three of us will have such fun" they all three where squealing I covered my ears. Nessi ran too the cottage and came back with a whole purse worth of charges and the two of us left too head to the restraint with a promise from the two girls too meat us a little later. "Hey Jake" Jazz said from the top of the steps while I was at the door "me and Emit are coming too we will go too the rink and play some hokey ok" I smiled and shook my head "see you there." We drove to the restaurant holding hands with the radio blasting country and Jazz music. We both ordered a double order of Lasagna and was eating it happily when Nessis phone rang "its Grandma" she said before she answered. "Hi Grandma what's up you did I love you you're the greatest" there was a pause for Esme too talk "no leave it there I we are staying there tonight I am not talking too my dad or Uncle Emit ok bye." She smiled at me "she made three sheets of this" she pointed at the food on her plate "for us yay yay" I just shook my head this girl got excited over the weirdest things. As we where taking our last bites of food I seen Alice and Rose pull up out side the Resturaunt and let the guys out. Nessi paid with her dads card then kissed me and took off. Once she was gone me and the guys climbed in the mustang and drove too the rink. Emits phone buzzed and soon he was laying on the back seat laughing and shaking the whole car. With in seconds me and Jazz joined in and I had too pull over after we where some what composed Jazz asked "Emit what was that about" Emit said nothing just held out his phone for us too read. There was a text form Edward _**just want too know why you are not in the (there was a picture of a dog house) I sure am with everyone well anyway hope you think of your poor brother suffering back home while your having fun.**_ By the time we where finished reading the text we where all hysterical again. Soon Emit typed back _**you need too have a woman that likes too shop then you would be able too come and have fun too sorry we will try too think of you bye.**_ Shortly after we composed our self just in time too pull up in front of the rink we parked and headed in.

We started playing in our normal fashion fast and rough till Emit said "Guys stop" we looked at him confused and froze where we where "we cant wreck the place like normal dad is mad enough and I don't want too make rose any madder." Me and Jazz both relaxed and laughed then agreed and we toned it down. We played a ton of hockey we did not go by quarters or what ever they go by in the real games we just kept track of how many times one of us was able too get it in the goal. We all played independently witch was kind of confusing but ultimately fun. I had too laugh when I thought of the whole pack playing like this it would be even more comical than what we three already where. Emit won by one point over me and Jazz had one point lower than me when we decided too call the game. The only reason we stopped is because the rink manager was ready too lock us in and I was ready too drop over. It was a little after midnight and the rink manager wanted too close a while ago but none of us wanted too stop so we gave him a big tip and he let us stay longer. I let Emit drive home I was spent and needed too sleep as soon as the car was moving I was out. I no sooner fell asleep when I felt my phone ring I looked at the caller ID it was Nessi "Hi babe" I answered smiling. She huffed "where are you do you know its after midnight since when dose rinks stay open that late" I almost laughed but thought better of it "WELL" she screamed. "We where at the rink he stayed open late we tipped him well and I am on my way" the guys looked at me and I shrugged "I will be there soon ok" she sighed "I love you." "I love you too" she sighed again "but you better not be lying and you better hurry bye" she hung up the phone. I shook my head confused. As I was hanging up Emits phone rang "its rose" he whined and flipped open the phone "Rosie hi" he was cut off "you better have a good excuse too where you have been" she said in a deadly tone we all three looked at each other "I was at the rink" he stumbled over the words. "DO NOT COME IN OUR ROOM TONIGHT" she screamed. Emit frowned then she said "Alice wants Jazz" so he handed the phone back. "Jazz where you guys playing hockey all this time" she asked he smiled "yes Ali we tipped the guy a big tip so we can play longer" we where about at there drive "we will be too the house in a few seconds alright" he said sweetly. "Ok babe I will see you soon love you" was her reply. Me an Emit looked at him and asked "why are you instantly believed when where not" he shrugged "she knows I wont lie too her" was his answer before jumping out of the car and running too the door. I found out when I got in the house a few seconds later that my Nessi bear couldn't fall asleep and wanted me too lay with her witch I did willingly. After she fell asleep I laid there for a while thinking about the upcoming week and the sure too be interesting counseling sessions. I hope Carlisle knows what he is getting us all into.

I need reviews


	12. first counseling session

**I do not own twilight**

Amandas POV

I knew when I got the call from the Cullen's that it would be interesting counseling them. As I sit here in there family room I could tell how tense everyone was and how much everyones emotional state was taking a toll on Jasper. I knew of all of there powers and all the troubles that both Carslile and Bella was having with everyone. Bella was not ready too announce about her knowledge of the Covens and her new power. I could tell that Edward was getting frustrated because he could not read my thoughts because I could block them I could also tell that everyone was putting this all on his shoulders and expect way more from him than anyone else. I looked around the room at all of them and started "hello everyone my name is Amanda and I am here too help you all get along better. I think I should tell you that I can tell you I know how too read all of your powers and know Jasper is feeling over whelmed. Edward is frustrated because he can not read my thoughts. Alice is pissed and don't want too be here. Rose is frustrated and very mad mostly at Emmett. Bella is nervous but some what relieved that maybe this family can get along better and have less chaos. Jake is here mostly for Rennesme who is pissed at her dad and uncle. Nathaniel is here because Bella asked him to be an Leah I hear too help this family get along she is sick of the fighting. Carslile and Esme just want help with making you all get along better and they want the fighting too stop." I looked around at all of them shocked looks crossed most of there faces "Well am I correct about all of that" I asked. There was a short silence before Esme smiled at me and said sounds about right too me right honey" she asked looking at her husband he shook his head yes. I did notice when she spoke every head in the room turned towards her and they all watched for there dads answer. Bella spoke up next "i agree and I think Alice and Rose need too accept this counseling and my daughters needs too learn too forgive before she pushes two of the people she loves most in this world away" Renesme stood up and sat on Jakes lap before saying "in time maybe I can but right now I am just too upset I am sorry mom." Bella smiled at her "that is fine baby but just remember you still love both of them Nessi" Nessi shook her head in agreement than leaned back into Jakes chest and he wrapped his arms around her in a protection. I could tell that what Bella told me about Jakes and Edwards relationship being better when I seen how much Edward relaxed seeing his daughter lean in too Jake and his protection of her. Bella must have realized it too because she smiled at her husband than looked over at what she considered too be her two children not just her daughter. I can tell her husband now feels the same about the pair. I looked up at the definite father figure of this group and asked "so what is the first thing we should work on" he looked at Esme than made a fast glance at Bella but looked away fast I take it they are using the gift but she dose not want any of them too know. "Well I think we need too work on the way the guys get along" he said as the pointed at his three sons "we also need too work on how every one of us put most of the responsibility on Edward and then treat him wrong when things turn out bad." I could tell he has everyones full respect just how thy all look at him and listen so intently too what he is saying. I could also tell that Edward was surprised by the remark about him. I smiled at Carslile and then said "everyone except the three boys and of course the leaders are excused too leave" Bella looked at me in a questioning way and I waved her too go out. I really would have liked her too stay but I knew she did not want them all too know yet. "Before you all leave cell phones on so when we need you we can call and no further than forks ok" all heads turned the minute Carslile started talking and the response was immediate and clear "yes dad" and four "yes Grandpa" then they all left and a few seconds later I heard the cars pulling out of the huge built on garage.

Jazzs POV

Ugh I hate this not only am I stuck in this emotional hell but now in counseling that I did not want too be involved in all because of my idiots of brothers that can not get along. Also they do not know how too act there ages they act like two spoiled children even though they are both over a hundred years old. I want Alice back even though she is pissed she knows what too do too keep me focused and calm I don't know if I can hold it together around these two with out her help. "Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy are you listening" Emmett brought me back from my thoughts with his childish singing. "Only Alice can call me that so stop now" I growled at him before noticing I was being watched by the others great. "Sorry everyone I was lost in thought" I smiled trying too make up for my daydreaming "what was it you where saying." "All three of you boys need too pay attention" Esme scolded with her hands crossed across her chest and steering at us "and quit egging each other on understand we will be back soon" she and Carslile got up and walked out with one last warning glance at us all. Before they left we all said "yes mom sorry." As soon as they walked out I felt bad for embarrassing them with how I acted and thought of that new song 'if he is anything like me' and how we probably acted out way more than dad or mom liked. I seen Edward bow his head and shake in up and down he must of heard my thought. "You're right Jazz we got to start showing them we appreciate everything they do for us" Edward said witch made both Amanda and Emmett look between the two of us. _**'we should send them on some kind of vacation and keep things going and good while there gone we need too earn there trust back I think we are all walking on a thin rope' **_I thought too him and he shook his head _**'soon'**_ he shook his head again. I could tell we where annoying Emmett and amusing Amanda with our private conversation. "That is enough of that" Emmett pouted "its bad enough when he dose it with the pixie you two are not going too start that too" he whined. "Emmett we can do what we want and maybe if you quit the whining we will tell you later" I told him "and stop pouting your not a kid" I pointed out. I looked up at Amanda who I just realized that we have not heard a word from since mom and dad left with the warning. "What do we do next" I asked before looking at the other two then back too her. "Well first do you too have conversations like that all the time" she asked looking between Edward and me. "No" Edward answered "usually the only one I have conversations like that with is Alice" he chuckled "I take it Jazz here has just been around the two of us long enough he picked up on our signs." I laughed "I had too because most of the time it was about me for a long time so I learned too read the two of you and know when you where having Alward conversations as I like too call them." Emmett boomed in laughter "OH my god I love it you came up with a name for it finally and Alward" he was close too rolling on the floor laughing. "Not that funny" me and Edward said in unison. "OK guys lets get started and see what happens" Amanda chimed in but it did not calm the laughing hyena of a brother of mine. We all waited a few moments for him too calm down but when he did not Amanda stood walked out of the room and back in with a picture of water both me and Edward jumped out of the way as he dumped it on the unsuspecting Emmett. Soon as the water hit him he jumped up and yelled "hey hey what was that for" he glared at Amanda and crossed his arms over his chest "i am out of here." He started too go out of the room when Amanda said fine I will call your parents and cancel this session and they can call me when they think we can really get some work done" but as she went too get her phone out too call Emmet grabbed it out of her hand and walked back over and sat down. "Fine I will stay but you are a Meany and I don't like you" he pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. The three of us all laughed and Amanda said "Emmett I have been called worse and I hate too take one persons side over the other but I agree that you are not a child and need too start acting more mature." He turned his head and looked out the window trying too ignore us and making rude comments every once in a while and when Amanda threatened too call mom and dad again he informed her "cant I got your phone na na nana na." Edward glared at him and snapped his phone open and dialed before Emmett had a chance too respond and dialed dads number within the first ring he answered "son whats wrong why are you calling" Emmett mouthed no no don't but Edward answered "Emmett is acting like a baby and we cant get anything done and he wont stop." I heard dad growl and demand Emmett get on the phone so Edward tried too hand it too him but he would not take it then I heard "EMMETT IF YOU DON'T GET ON THIS PHONE NOW.." Emmett grabbed the phone and whispered "yes." I shook my head I heard dad yell "GROW UP AND DO AS YOUR TOLD OR NO ROSE FOR TWO MONTHS UNDERSTAND." Emmett answered "yes and I will cause no more problems" after he hung the phone up he smacked it in Edwards hand so hard it broke and Edward was frustrated but held it in nicely not exploding like usual. "Now can we start children" I asked while looking at Emmett. I got no response so I gave Amanda the sign too go on. We all did a turn talking about what we feel about he family and what has been going on and for the most part we agreed that we all loved one and other but we all needed to learn how too keep our frustrations and anger from taking over and letting things get broke. Amanda agreed that this was mostly not my fault but I did admit I still do it some times when everything gets overwhelming. She then gave us two projects we all three had too do over the next two days first we had too build something together with out fighting and second we had too take over everything that had too be done in the houses giving mom and dad a break. We all agreed and then where released from the room when mom and dad came back giving all of us looks that would make a saint feel guilty.

**Please review I would like too have ideas on what too do in further sessions and what trouble you all think can be caused and what is Amanda's real power ok please review and give ideas**


End file.
